Animal World
When a world is mostly populated with animals. Talking animals, to be specific. Usually common in animated preschool shows. Comes in six flavors: *Level 0: The world is realistic population-wise. Any animal other than humans behave as such. Please refrain from putting level 0 examples here, as it would list every realistic show, both animated and live-action, that was ever produced. *Level 1: Same as above, except the animals are anthropomorphic. *Level 2: The cast is (most of the time) an equal mix between humans and animals. *Level 3: The cast is largely made up of animals. There are still humans around, but... *Level 4: The main cast is almost made up entirely of animals. The only thing preventing it is that there's a human in the main cast; heck, the human might be the main character. *Level 5: The main cast is made up entirely of animals and/or robots. Very rarely do humans appear in a work that earns Level 5 for this trope, and the ones that do are minor anyway. Level 5 works can be subject to The Colbert Effect among the furry fandom. Examples Level 1/Level 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog, from Sonic Adventure until Sonic Unleashed. **Sonic X, however, is a Level 1, since the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog went into the real world. *Paw Patrol has the characters largely made up of humans, cats, and dogs. Especially the pups, hence the name. *Fruits Basket is an anime that uses this technique... however, males have to turn into the animals. And what happens when they change back is... not a pretty picture. *Regular Show. In fact, while everyone working at the park is not a human, there are still humans around. *Toy Story has a mix of toy humans and toy animals. However, the film from Andy's POV might as well be a Level 0. *Finding Nemo, and its sequel. *Future-Worm!, though the only anthropomorphic animal around is the titular character. *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police, a rarity for a YTV cartoon. *Ned's Newt, though once again, the only anthropomorphic animals seen are newts, and even then they must be fed "Zippo" in order for the anthropomorphism to kick in. *Kingdom Hearts has its fair share of humans and animals, usually from Disney movies and/or shows. *Danganronpa: In the first game and the anime series based off it, there were many Monokuma clones wreaking havoc and- wait for it- despair across the world. **''Side: Despair'', however, is a level 0. *We Bare Bears *Pokémon, as far as non-player trainers and Pokémon go. And there aren't even 1,000 Pokémon yet. *Steven Universe, if you count what Amethyst shapeshifted into. Otherwise, it's a level 0. *Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z **Even more so in Dragon Ball Super, which introduces the cat-like Gods of Destruction Beerus and Champa to the TV anime (they actually debuted in the film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods). *Special Agent Oso. "Oso" being Spanish for "bear", of course... *Rick and Morty. The duo are only part of the main cast, which consists of humans and animals (mostly extraterrestrial animals, aka aliens). *The Powerpuff Girls (1998): The Powerpuffs often battle monsters, which are considered animals in this case. Bubbles even sleeps with a stuffed animal. **Besides the monsters, you've also got Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. **The Powerpuff Girls Movie, however, is a Level 3 due to the fact that Mojo Jojo crammed a bunch of Chemical X into other primates, mainly other species of monkeys (though some gorillas were also mutated via Chemical X). **Its reboot shares the same level with the original. **Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, however, falls to a Level 1 since the only anthropomorphic animals were Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. *Teen Titans Go!, if you count what Beast Boy can transform into. Teen Titans: The Original Series is a Level 0, since Beast Boy couldn't talk in animal form in the original. *Crayon Shin-chan has a kappa family that looks like Shin's own family that live in a kappa head under the sea. *Jewelpet *Family Guy: Some dogs are anthropomorphic, such as Brian. Others, well... TBA. Level 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog prior to Sonic Adventure. *Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls *Mighty Magiswords, depending on the episode. In some episodes, the only human characters appearing would be the Warriors for Hire. *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Monster Buster Club. There are few humans throughout the entire series, with the only actual humans being the eponymous MBC. However, Cathy's since been revealed to be an alien. TBA. Level 4 *My Gym Partner's a Monkey, though it's due to Adam having to attend a school of animals since Lyon was his last name. *Dora the Explorer. Dora is the only main character who is a human, though the show would've gone towards Level 5 had the creators stuck to what they were planning. *Adventure Time, prior to the reveal that most humans save Finn relocated to an island that wasn't affected by pollution. *The Smurfs: Gargamel was the only human in the comics (barring the Smurfs' appearances in Johan and Peewit) and the only human antagonist in the Hanna-Barbera cartoon. The rest of the characters were mostly Smurfs. *The Noozles: The only humans are also part of the main cast, and the rest of the main cast are made up of koalas. *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, since Maggie (one of the main characters) is the only human in the entire show. *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, depending on the episode. The home itself serves as a foster home for imaginary friends of children who outgrow them and thus leave them at Foster's. And the imaginary friends living at the house outnumber the number of humans in the show. As it is, the only main human characters are Mac, Frankie, and Madame Foster. *Animal Crossing, since the only human characters are also the only playable characters. *My Little Pony as a whole. Friendship is Magic is a level 5, while Equestria Girls is a level 1. *The English dub of Maple Town Monagatori... however, the only human in the dub (called Ms. Maple) is only in the live-action segments, which were filmed by Saban Entertainment (the sale to Disney didn't change this, since the dub already wrapped up production by the time of the sale). The original Japanese versions easily get a Level 5, though... *Sonic the Hedgehog since Sonic Colors came out, since Eggman returned to being the only human in the games. *The Super Mario Bros. TV series, especially World, since the only human characters appearing are the titular Mario Bros. and (provided she is human) Princess Toadstool/Peach. *Lloyd in Space only has one main human seen throughout the whole show, and the rest of the cast are mostly extraterrestrials, including the titular Lloyd. *Had Ruby not been careless during Cleaning Day, this would've summed up Jewelpet in a nutshell; the only human-like characters living in Jewel Land have authority over the Jewelpets, after all. *The dub of YooHoo & Friends led by David Feiss is this. Though it's debatable whether or not the human characters (save the main characters when they were corporate executives) are actually human. Level 5 *The Loud House was supposed to be this, before falling to Level 0 when Savino was advised to make the Loud family human. *Everything related to Disney prior to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. **The Wuzzles reached this level in the 1980s, and yet they're all hybrids. **DuckTales and Goof Troop. ***And now DuckTales is getting a reboot. **Winnie the Pooh would've been this had it not been for Christopher Robin. **Bear and the Big Blue House is this in a nutshell. Seems like the only humans the bear actually interacts with are the target audiences. **PB&J Otter, hence the name. However, its creator, Jim Jinkins, also made a level 0 show and a level 1 show. **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil had a show-within-a-show about this. *Any documentary related to animals has got to be this. *The early days of Animal Planet, obviously. *The Raccoons during the later seasons. *Arthur. The TV series, to be exact. *Life After People invoked this trope. It should be obvious due to the title. *Maple Town *Adventures of the Little Koala *The Snorks *Little Bear: Even its sole human, Emily, doesn't appear in every episode. *Star Wars: Ewoks *Rocko's Modern Life *Erky Perky, a rarity for a YTV cartoon *The Buzz on Maggie *Conker's Bad Fur Day, a rare adult-oriented example. *Banjo-Kazooie *Camp Lazlo, with the only human-esque character appearing being Santa Claus. Of course, this being from the creator of Rocko's Modern Life... *A robot example lies in Robotomy. *Wallykazam *SpongeBob SquarePants as a whole. The Patchy the Pirate segments are a Level 1, while episodes featuring Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy are a Level 4. *Hero: 108. The only main human character is HighRoller, and he made all animals turn against humans excluding Big Green itself. Not to mention that the only First Squad member that looks human is Mystique Sonia. Even the one human in Big Green, Woo the Wise, doesn't appear in every episode. *SteamWorld Dig: A Fistful of Dirt is another robot example, with the only humans in the game living underground and being called "shiners". Ironically, the characters are probably powered by steam, since Cranky doesn't know about electricity until late in the game. *Bonobono *When you make a cartoon based on The Muppets and call it Muppet Babies, it's this in a nutshell. Since it uses a lot of footage (and pop culture references, unheard of for a preschool show), it's likely humans appear in the footage, but not in the show's art style. *The original pilot to The Problem Solverz, called "Alfe: Gone Cabin Crazy", is this in a nutshell (since there are only three main characters throughout the entire episode, and only one, in this case Horace, actually looks human). Keep in mind that Gone Cabin Crazy came out in 2006 (on a DVD by Paper Rad), while Neon Knome only came out around 2009 or 2010. *Chloe's world is this, but it's also an all-bunny world. *Aggretsuko is an adult-oriented variant of this. *YooHoo & Friends *Enchantimals. Well, technically, there are human-animal hybrids, but rarely does a non-hybrid human appear in the entire toyline. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Equestria Girls not withstanding. *Several failed Klasky-Csupo pilots (their full series avert the Level 5 variant), the worst of these being Twinkle (not to be confused with Jewelpet Twinkle). *Studio Trigger's own BNA: Brand New Animal. And becuase of this, they're being called the "savior of furries". *YouTube animator Chipflake illustrates stories about life (as well as other issues such as overworking and not getting enough sleep) entirely using cats.